Welcome to my nightmare, bub!
by 199Eight
Summary: Months after the events of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Logan settles down on a small town in Canada, with no memory of anything in the past. Meanwhile, Freddy is still in Hell, after he was again defeated in battle by Jason Voorhees (Freddy VS Jason WAR). He finds Logan as a target and begins haunting him, until Logan has enough of it and decides to hunt him down.


**Authors Note: I decided to make this after reading Chris Vegvary's "Freddy VS Jason." I know it's completely unrelated, but I drew some inspiration from it, you may recognize the dozen of "I's" he used to separate parts of the of the story, so you might as well enjoy this, dear reader.**

**Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Nightmare Begins.**

Logan was sleeping in his bed in a small town at Canada, months after the incident when he lost his memory. The only remaining memory to this was a dog-tag with the  
name, "Wolverine", along with claws that was melded with his skeleton, using an indestructible metal substance that had a silvery like appearance.

Every night he would have a nightmare about his past, but this time, it was different. It was about a woman, a woman he doesn't seem to remember, as he saw her dead and  
bleeding from the mid section.

He also sees a man in a long black trench coat fighting against him. The man in his dream ran on all fours as if he was a lion, then they started fighting, changing place every  
few seconds. He had soon over-powered him, and as he was about to deliver the final blow, the man suddenly morphed in front of him.

The man morphed into a heavily disfigured man, wearing a green and red sweater, along with a brown fedora. He saw he had a brown glove with claws that was obviously  
worn from usage, then he looked at him and the man said.

"I'm your worst nightmare, bitch! Ha ha ha!" The man said, and then he proceeded to sink his claws into Logan's chest, screaming.

Logan woke up from his sleep screaming, with his claws unsheathed. He looked around and found out it was a bad dream.

"Damn it," He muttered, this was the first time he had a dream like that. He stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He opened the faucet and proceeded rinse  
his hands in it, then he washed his face.

He took a glance at the mirror and saw something that wasn't his own image, it was blocked by the moisture from the hot water that ran from the faucet.

He wiped it off, surprised to see the very same disfigured man in his dreams, laughing. He proceeded to slice the mirror with his claws in half. "What the hell?" Logan  
thought, as he was seeing the image for about five times already.

He decided that it would be best if he took a walk to calm his mind, he set outside wearing jeans and a jacket. On his way out, he was greeted by people outside. "Good  
morning there, neighbor. How's your day?"

Logan replied with. "I'm good, thanks for asking,"

Soon he got out of the apartment he was in and went out to the market to buy food.

While he was walking, he saw the same disfigured man across the street, grinning as he passed by. A split second later, he was gone. "Am I seeing things?" He wondered.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, in Hell. Freddy Krueger was having the time of his life, as he was spectating Logan's every move, hoping to slowly regain his powers and get back to Earth.

"This asshole's easy to scare. With his memory gone and having the same nightmare every night, I can put fear into him!. Then I can scare the children there and get my powers back!" Freddy said as he laughed.

"Now let's see what I can do with the powers I have. Hmm, maybe I can touch him a little. Or maybe more," Freddy grinned.

He waited until it was sunset, where he proceeded with his plan.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Logan was walking back to his room after his walk, he was very tired as he had a fight with a trio of drunken revelers, but fortunately he won.

"Those three idiots should never mess with me, agh, but they sure know how to kick," he groaned.

"Logan, what happened to you? You look terrible." Kenji, a friend he met there, asked. "It's nothing, Kenji. Just some idiots not minding their own goddamn business,"  
Logan replied.

"Well, you sure showed them, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that again," Logan said as he was entering his room. He made his way into the bathroom when he heard someone. "Hello there, jackass,"

He turned around to see Freddy, tapping his claw on the window. "You! Who the hell are you!?" Logan shouted, as he unsheathed his claws.

"Ooh, shiny claws you have there." Freddy said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm your worst nightmare, bitch," Freddy said, repeating the same thing he said in Logan's dream. Logan remembered it, then he furiously charged at him and sunk his claws  
into him, dealing Freddy a great amount of pain.

"Ah! Shit, that hurts!" Freddy groaned.

"I don't care," Logan said menacingly, as he pushed his other claw in Freddy's body and forced him to the ground.

But Freddy suddenly began laughing, starting from a low laugh, to a very loud one. Logan was surprised to Freddy's reaction.

Then Freddy looked up and said. "Gotcha," He took Logan by the hand and threw him out the window, laughing maniacally as he jumped up to see Logan crashing down.

Logan crashed on the ground outside hard, but it didn't knock him out. "That all you got, bub!?" Logan shouted to Freddy, who was looking at him from his room.

"I'm impressed," Freddy jumped down from the window to face him,"Let's see what you got, dip shit!" Freddy charged, swiping at Logan with his claws. Logan dodged all  
the attacks and started slashing back at him.

Freddy ducked and went behind Logan's back, slicing him a few times in his back, then stabbed him. But to Freddy's complete shock, it didn't pierce him. Instead, one of his  
claws got bent.

"What the fuck?" Freddy looked at his clawed hand, when Logan turned around and kicked him right in the balls, causing him to drop on his knees in pain.

"Go to hell," Then he tried slicing him across the neck, but Freddy managed to dodge it and swiftly get behind Logan and started kicking him.

"Come on, kid! That all you got?!" Freddy taunted as he kept kicking and throwing punches at Logan.

Logan looked as if he was going to explode in violence, but no matter how hard he tried to hack at Freddy, he always dodges the attack.

"You seem to be good friends with that kid, I wonder what your reaction would be if I kill him one day?" Freddy taunted.

"You keep your mitts away from him!" Logan shouted, as he furiously slashed at him.

"Ah, you're afraid of someone dying around you, huh?"

"I'm not,"

"You're lying, there he is now, looking at us, I could go there right now and slit his throat," Freddy said. "Oh, how savory that is!"

"No!" Logan shouted as he slashed Freddy right across his face.

"Lucky shot," Then Freddy almost effortlessly lifted Logan and threw him right into a building.

Freddy went inside the wreckage and looked for him, Logan was nowhere to be found, until Freddy got stabbed right in the back.

"How does that feel huh. bub?" Logan said, as he sunk it deeper into Freddy's backside.

"I don't feel a thing!" Freddy shouted, as he turned around and kicked Logan in the chest, causing him to fly a few feet away.

Freddy charges and sinks his remaining claws right in Logan's eye sockets, causing him to go on a feral rage that shocks Freddy.

"Where the hell are you, you son of a bitch!" Logan shouted, as he kept slashing blindly.

"Ha ha ha, I'm over here!" Freddy kicked Logan in the back, causing him to fall down.

While Logan was on the ground, he figured he can't beat him this way, the only way is to stay down and listen to Freddy's footsteps.

"Get up, asshole! I'm not finished with you yet! Then when I'm finished with you, I am going to kill all of your goddamn friends!" Freddy shouted as he kept skipping around  
Logan, then he stopped to slice Logan on the back.

But Logan sensed it and stood up and instantly slashed Freddy across the neck, killing him and sending him back to hell. After his eyes healed, he stood up and said.

"Now that that's over, I gotta head back there and explain what I did,"

Tired from the fight, he went back to his room. He earned looks of fears from his neighbors as he passed by.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING LOOKIN' AT?!" Logan shouted, as he trudged back to his room.

Logan entered his room, surprised to see Kenji, who was surveying the destruction that both Freddy and Logan did.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked. "And who was that?!"

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't want you to know. I don't know who the hell he was, but I'll be expecting him to come back,"

"What about this room. You trashed it, if Father found out about thi-"

"Don't worry, I'll just pay for it,"

"Pay for it how? You don't have a job or anything." he asked.

"You don't know much about me. I get money from underground fights, I get about a thousand dollars every two rounds I win,"

"Can I come with you?" Kenji asked.

"No, it's too dangerous for a kid like you,"

"You don't know much about me too. Father trained me in using a katana and taught me martial arts, I can pretty much handle myself," Kenji said, holding his chin a few  
inches higher than usual.

"Oh yeah? Well let's have a sparring match, you and me," Logan smiled as he said.

"What? No, no way. I don't wanna fight you,"

"Then how the hell are you going to prove yourself?"

"I can- I. Alright, I'll fight you. But be warned, the guys back at the Dojo refer to me as, "Iron Fist,"

"Iron Fist huh? Lets see how true is that." Logan said as he released his claws for Kenji to see.

But before Logan charged, Kenji stopped him. "Whoa, we're not going to fight here. We're gonna go to the Dojo."

"Dojo huh? Okay, just give me a few hours to rest, then we'll fight,"

5 hours later, they went outside the hotel and rode on Kenji's motorcycle, which was a Harley Davidson, it was colored red and had the drawing of a flaming fist on the sides.

"You got good taste in motorcycles, kid," Logan said to Kenji, admiring his motorcycle.

"Thanks. Father bought it for me. Sweet huh?"

"Yeah right,"

IIIIIIIIIIII

Freddy was back in hell, pacing around. "How the hell did that asshole do that?" he wondered, while he tried fixing his bent claws.

"Maybe I was still a bit weak. I need to find a way of gaining more of my powers back, but how?" Freddy thought deeply, then his face brightened as he jumped up from  
where he was sitting.

"That's it! I'll do what I do best! Scaring kids!" Freddy said with delight. "Then when I have enough powers, I'm sure I can get back up there and do what I do best!"

He waited until it was dark, so he could attack when everyone is sleeping.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Logan and Kenji finally arrived to the Dojo he was talking about. It had the traditional look of real Dojo.

"Alright, this is it. Get warmed up. The locker rooms in the back," Kenji said as he went to his friends that was sitting at the other side.

Logan made his way to the locker room to change into his fighting clothes, which involved wearing a pair of jogging pants for comfort.

Logan started stretching when he saw someone pass behind him. He turned around to see nobody, he turned around again to see Freddy in front of him.

"Hello, dick weed," Then he slashed Logan in the eyes and kicked him, causing Logan to fall on he ground. He stood up and slashed at Freddy blindly, when he opened his  
eyes, he was gone.

Logan checked everywhere where Freddy could hide, he sliced open large lockers he knew he could hide in.

Then he saw someone wearing a red and brown sweater, he assumed it was Freddy. He dashed his way there and clenched his fists, ready to release his claws to take care of him with a stab to the heart, although he wasn't sure if that would end Freddy's life.

He got to where Freddy, or what he thought was Freddy, was hiding and faced him, but he was surprised to see it was not Freddy, but a man who was wearing the same red and brown sweater.

"JESUS MAN! What the hell are you doing?!" The man shouted, with a look pissed off on his face.

"Sorry, I thought you were somebody else," Logan apologized, but the man wasn't letting him off so easy.

"Your sorry ain't gonna do nothing. Since you almost sucker punched me, I'll give you the beating of your life," The man said, putting his fists up.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try, bub," Logan slowly started unsheathing his claws, until Kenji found him and interrupted.

"I see you met my friend, Tyrone," Kenji said, referring to the man Logan almost killed.

"This dumb ass is your friend?" Tyrone asked, not looking away from Logan, who in turn was staring back at him.

"Yeah, so I wouldn't suggest roughing him up," Kenji said. "We got a sparring session to do."

"Sparring session huh? I'd sure love to see his ass beat," Tyrone said.

"Okay then. Logan, get to the ring and wait for me there," he said.

"Whatever you say," Logan said, as he left the locker room and went to the ring.

When he got to the ring, he saw that the seats outside the ring were full of people. Some of them looked like they were itching to see a fight happen.

"So that's why he took so long to get back, must've called in some of his family," Logan thought.

Then Kenji got up to the ring, wearing a martial arts uniform, colored black all over. Then he looked at Kenji's right fist, which revealed a metal fist.

"Oh, I get it. Iron Fist, clever, but that's unfair," he said.

"Says the one who was steel claws," Kenji retorted.

Then they got into their positions and waited for the referee to ring the bell, Kenji did some push-ups and did some kicks into the air. Logan started shadowboxing in his corner, doing it like he was a professional boxer, complete with the foot work.

The bell rang, the two fighters went near and jumped at each other, fists clenched and ready to hit.

Kenji landed the first hit with his left hand, right in Logan's face, which caused a lot of cheers from the crowd. This turned out to be a bad idea, as Logan didn't get hurt. Kenji ended up with a throbbing red fist.

"That's not a good idea. My turn!" Logan ran and started slashing furiously at Kenji, but was able to dodge all of the attacks. Then Kenji gave Logan a fist combo, sending  
him into a corner.

"Okay, I have to admit kid. You're good," Logan said, wiping off the blood from his mouth. "Thanks." Kenji said as he punched Logan with an uppercut.

"Alright, now you're really pushing it kid," He suddenly kicked Kenji, then he proceeded to try and put on of his claws in him, but was shocked to see him disappear, leaving  
only black smoke.

Logan looked around the ring, when he heard Kenji's voice say. "Looking for someone?"

Logan looked up and saw him in the roof, smiling.

"How the hell did you get up there?"

"Simple. I'm a ninja too," he said as he went back down the ring.

"Oh yeah? Ninja this," Logan suddenly caught him by the neck mid air and smashed him into the canvas, revealing his claws and placing them inches away from his neck.

"Now what're you gonna do, bub?" Logan asked.

Then the bell rang again for three times, signalling that the match ended. A referee went behind Logan and told him that the fight was over. Logan looked back to the referee but was surprised see that his face was the face of Freddy.

He instantly tried slashing him with his claws, but the referee managed to dodge away.

"This guy's a maniac, Kenji! Why'd you let him in here!" he shouted frantically.

"Sorry, he's been through some things I wouldn't say, let's just go to our corners then," Kenji said, as he went to his corner.

Logan stood up and went to his corner and asked the man on his side for some water. He looked around the ring, until he saw the referee smiling at him, then he suddenly morphed into Freddy and laughed maniacally, then he disappeared.

Then the bell rang again, signalling that the fight has once again started.

"You okay there, Logan?" Kenji asked, a little concerned. "You sure you wanna continue?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's get this over with," he replied.

Logan started attacking Kenji with his claws but Kenji was able to dodge them with his Iron Fist, then his opponent returned the attack by hitting Logan right in the face.

Logan was a little dazed but continued to fight, managing to take down Kenji and started bashing at his opponent's face with his fists.

Then he unsheathed his claws and sunk them deeply in Kenji's mid-section, causing him to bleed.

Once Logan realized what he did, he immediately shouted for help, as he tended to Kenji and his wounds that was caused by him.

"HELP! Goddamn it! I need some help here right now!" Logan shouted as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

Then he stopped, as he noticed Kenji's wounds were slowly mending itself together, until the wounds closed, leaving no marks or any scar behind.

"You're just like me!" Logan said with delight.

"Yeah, I was born this way, Logan," Kenji said. "But don't tell them, they'll go crazy."

"Okay, now get off your ass, you got a fight to finish," Logan extended his hand to Kenji to help him stand.

**END**

* * *

**Authors Notes: I thought of this after watching X-Men Origins and after reading Chris Vegvary's Freddy VS Jason WAR, so tell me, is it great? Or not so great? **

**Just a small summary for Chapter 2: ****While the two fight it out, Freddy will go on and do what he does best, scaring the locals and inspiring fear into them, hoping to gain enough power to return and pillage. Logan finds out about this and sets out to fight him.**


End file.
